


a little bit inevitable

by littlepoopy



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, Minor Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pining, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepoopy/pseuds/littlepoopy
Summary: “you want to know what i smelled?” at his answering nod, she moved closer. “spearmint gum. you’re constantly chewing it. cologne. the kind you buy for ten dollars at the drug store. gryffindor soap. sweat, because i like athletes. you play quidditch, don’t you?” she smirked when he swallowed loudly.“luke was so fucked. that’s all he could think. she was invading his entire body, his five senses. julie molina had fucked him over and ruined him for anyone else. their faces were moving closer and closer together, two magnets that would eventually collide.okay, fuck it."HOGWARTS AUor: another hogwarts au where luke is a simp for Julie. if all it takes is a little bit of amortentia to confess his feelings, he's okay with it.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277





	a little bit inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone :)
> 
> amortentia aus are SO basic but i love them so much and needed to write one immediately. also i love when luke acts like a bottom so this is literally just two thousand words of pining. again: he is such a fucking simp. also i know the characters' hogwarts houses are questionable. pls feel free to debate me. but luke is such a gryffindor. undeniably. ok. love u pls enjoy :)
> 
> ps: i know slughorn is not a professor in 2020 but i am NOT taking the time to generate a whole new last name thanks

Luke has had a crush on Julie Molina for an embarrassingly long time.

He didn’t intend to fall hopelessly in love with her - it just happened. And then suddenly for as long as he could remember (which is really only six years) he’d had a crush on her. It was impossible not to love Julie Molina. She was the sweetest, smartest Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Everyone she’d ever met could probably talk about how incredible she was forever. Because... well, simply put, Julie Molina was incredible, and Luke’s love for her was a little bit inevitable. 

They met for the first time standing on platform 9 ¾, both eleven and freshly pubescent, short and gangly and growing into their faces. Luke wasn’t sure you could even consider it a meeting. He watched her stand next to her luggage with crossed arms, tear-stained cheeks, and big hair that brushed her collarbones, and he was immediately intrigued. Alex and Reggie pulled him away before he could introduce himself. Then he was sorted into his house - Gryffindor, obviously, separate from his best friends - and introduced to a brand new world. His first year at Hogwarts was so mind-blowing that he forgot about the girl on the platform for a while. 

They met for the second time a few months later. He almost didn’t recognize her, surrounded by friends, smiling and laughing, but he liked this version of her better. Her name was Julie, he overheard. This meeting was also a little one-sided. And every meeting after that. Soon, he was in love with her (he swears it just happened!) and that was that. 

Potions was mandatory in your sixth year. And, God, Luke hated potions. You weren’t allowed to take any creative license, or else you’d fail and the whole thing would (literally) blow up in your face. Luke often liked to spice up the recipe a little bit to give it his signature flair. Which never worked for obvious reasons. So, yeah, he hated potions. Until he walked into class on the first day and- Oh, That’s Julie Molina. Maybe potions wasn’t too bad. He’d watch Julie suck up to Prof. Slughorn, reprimand her best friend Flynn when she didn’t use the proper ingredients, and ace literally every assignment she’d ever been given. He couldn’t emphasize this enough: Julie Molina was incredible. A force of nature. A human wrecking ball of talent. He was so in love.

Here’s the thing: there is a time and place to think about Julie Molina. Potions class is not one of them. He’d been working on a project with Reggie, stirring the potion (once clockwise, twice counter-clockwise - see why he hated it?) and maybe got a little distracted when he saw Julie tuck her hair behind her ear. Then his mind was lost, and the purple powder on his desk looked so enticing, so he poured it in the mixture, humming under his breath, and BAM. He had purple goop all over his face, desk, clothes, and potions partner. Maybe Reggie and he shouldn’t be paired together. 

Luke was getting ready to either be uber-embarrassed or make an equally-as-embarrassing awkward joke to save himself when he and Julie made brief eye contact. She giggled, showing off the gap between her front teeth, and looked away. Maybe failing his assignment was worth it. Later, when he recounted this story, Alex would call him a simp. He deserved it.  


Luke had managed to get most of the goop out of his hair by the end of class. Slughorn clapped his hands, silencing the classroom, and brought their attention to a cauldron full of neon pink liquid.

“For the remaining twenty minutes of class, we’re going to be taking a look at this very powerful potion. Now, right off the bat, by examining its appearance, can anyone identify it?”

Julie, like the Ravenclaw (and suck-up) she was, raised her hand.

“Amortentia. It’s distinguishable by its bright colour, spiraling steam, and distinctive smell.”

Slughorn arched his eyebrow.

“Distinctive smell?”

It was clear he was prompting her. Surprisingly invasive, considering how wildly personal the smell of Amortentia could be. The aroma was individual to each person, made to smell like what attracted them the most. Julie hesitated, cocking her head a little, and when Slughorn nodded, she walked to the front of the class and sniffed the concoction. 

“Um, sweat, cheap cologne, spearmint…” She took another whiff. “Irish Spring soap?’

Slughorn, satisfied: “Thank you very much, Julie. You can sit down now.”

He talked for a while after that, but Luke wasn’t really listening. It was very possible that she was describing Nick, her ex-boyfriend's scent. Luke and Nick both played quidditch, belonged to Gryffindor, and were madly in love with Julie. Those were their only similarities. Luke hated everything about Nick otherwise. He’d dated Julie for the entirety of fourth and fifth year (two very long and torturous years for Luke) before they broke up over the summer. Maybe Julie still had feelings for him and consequently described his scent. But Luke couldn’t get it out of his head that maybe, maybe, she was talking about him.

Luke had just got back from quidditch - he was pretty sweaty. Maybe he was just a constantly sweaty person. I mean, he played in a rock band over the summer (Sunset Curve - tell your friends!). And, okay, his cologne was obviously cheap. He wasn’t about to go waste a lot of money just to smell good. Spearmint gum was often a replacement for brushing his teeth in the morning or eating breakfast (he needed to work on his personal hygiene). Irish spring soap was supplied to every member of Gryffindor because of how cheap it was to buy in bulk. (Hogwarts had also recently been trying to incorporate muggle products into the magical world in an attempt to make muggleborns feel more at home). It was very likely that she was describing Nick, the only other Gryffindor in the class.

But Luke couldn’t shake the possibility that she smelled him. 

On his way out, he stopped by the cauldron, bent down, and took a big whiff. And... oh. The scent of ink, coconut, candy perfume, and toothpaste was overwhelming, earth-shattering, and so obviously Julie. As Luke walked to his next class, he decided it was his new favourite smell.

+++

Later that day, Alex, Reggie, and Luke sat in a quiet corner of the courtyard, slumped against a brick wall. Although Luke was sorted in a different house than Reggie and Alex (Reggie was an aggressive Hufflepuff while Alex was a Ravenclaw), they were determined to make their friendship work. The trio spent every free period hanging out, and they’d go home to LA and spend their summers together every year. They even formed a band (It was a work in progress - they only had two months per year to rehearse). Despite the circumstances, the boys were absolutely inseparable.

“...So then we made eye contact, and I was covered in purple fucking goop, and Reggie was screaming, and she laughed. I don’t know if it was at or with me but I think it’s the second. And when she smiled you could see that cute little gap between her teeth. It was so worth being slimed.”

Alex blinked. “Jesus, dude, you’re a such a fucking simp.”

Luke pouted and slumped further against the wall. “Okay, maybe a little bit. But, listen, dude, I’m not even at the good part of the story yet. So we were talking about Amortentia- “

Reggie interrupted, holding up a finger: “Can I just say that you also slimed me and since I’m not a total simp for Julie it was absolutely not worth it.”

“No, shut up, Reggie. Anyway. Slughorn called her up to the front of the class to sniff the Amortentia, or whatever. And guess how she fucking described it? Sweat, cologne, spearmint, and Irish Spring soap.”

Alex, mocking Luke’s enthusiasm, dropped his jaw. “No way.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Luke didn’t appreciate it.

“You laugh now, but just wait for it. Someone come smell me. I literally smell exactly like those four things.”

“Dude, you haven’t showered since quidditch practice. I don’t really want to smell that.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Okay, thanks Reggie. But you get the point. Maybe she was... I don’t know, talking about me.”

“Luke, I love you, but every man in Gryffindor smells exactly the same. And you are such a Gryffindor. She could be talking about anyone. Plus, you guys have literally never interacted.” Luke knew Alex wasn’t trying to be mean. But it still sucked to hear.

“Maybe you’re right. Do you think she smelled Nick?”

“Dude, she’s obviously over him. She’s the one who dumped him.” Reggie nudged his friend’s shoulder a little bit, trying to cheer him up. “What did the Amortentia smell like for you?”

“Ink, coconut, candy perfume, and peppermint toothpaste.”

Alex paused, sighed out of his nose. “Simp.”

“Shut up! Reggie, what did you smell?”

Reggie didn’t have to think hard. “You know that juice that you used to blow bubbles when you were a kid? That. And lemon jawbreakers. Also this nice blend of honey and raspberry. Also, somehow, perfection but as a smell.”

It wasn’t surprising that whoever Reggie liked smelled like the sweetest thing on the planet. 

“How about you, Alex?”

“Um, concrete. Lavender. Very fresh deodorant.”

“Okay, you are so obviously in love with Willie. You can’t call me a simp and then say shit like that.”

“I wasn’t going on about how failing an important potions assignment was acceptable because my crush laughed at me and I saw her ‘cute tooth gap!’”

Reggie raised his eyebrows, exasperated. “Thank you!”

+++

Luke Patterson and Julie Molina’s real first meeting was in the library, a few weeks after the “Amortentia incident”, just before final exams. This was when Julie would tell everyone they first met because by her definition meeting required some form of communication. Luke still insists that they met for the first time on platform 9 ¾ before their first year.

Despite loathing everything about potions class, Luke still needed to pass, and after flunking his partnered project with Reggie, he really needed to ace his exams. He decided to analyze the Draught of Peace potion - usually for first years, but he’d make it work - because Alex had terrible anxiety and he wanted to help him calm his nerves. He’d been looking for a book about the potion for a few minutes but he hadn’t found one with pictures in it yet. 

Julie saw him through the bookshelves before she approached him, searching for a book on Polyjuice potion. 

And that was when Luke Patterson said his first words to the girl he’d been hopelessly in love with for six years.

“Hey! Um, Julie Molina, right? You’re in my potions class.”

They weren’t the most dramatic first words, but at least he didn’t stutter. Julie Molina’s first words to Luke Patterson were equally as plain.

“Hi! Yeah, and you’re Luke, right? Patterson.”

His smile was radiant. Okay, she knew his name. That was a start. He existed in her brain.

“Do you happen to know anything about Draught of Peace? I’m supposed to write a report on it for exams, but I can’t find any good books.”

“Yeah, I know a little bit! It’s supposed to relieve anxiety, right? So it’s made with moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and simmered unicorn horn. Here, this is my favourite book about it.”

She picked a book off the shelf that was a bright green colour. Okay, maybe Luke almost puked with excitement when she handed it to him (how were her hands so close to his?) When he flipped through the pages, he could clearly see a few black and white pictures.

“Thanks. I’m a visual learner.”

She sent him a grin, squatting down to grab a book off of the lower shelf, and turned to leave. No, fuck, he couldn’t let her leave! He’d just talked to her for the first time ever, and he was going home for winter break, so he probably wouldn’t talk to her again for at least a month - maybe more if he was a pussy about it. Say something, Luke! Say something-

“It was a little weird when Slughorn called you out in front of the class the other week.”

No, fuck, not that! He didn’t want to relive that. He could have said anything else. Thankfully, Julie didn’t seem to mind, pausing to face him again. 

“Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing. But Amortentia is super interesting, so I was okay with it. Some classes don’t even get to learn about it because it’s so dangerous.”

Luke couldn’t stop smiling. Everything she said was so Julie, and he still really couldn’t believe he was actually talking to her.

“Of course you’d find it interesting.” For a second, he was nervous she’d think he was insulting her, but she just grinned and ducked her head a little bit. Jesus. She was so cute, and he was so in love. 

“Well, what did it smell like for you?” He was taking a leap of faith. Very awkwardly, but still a leap of faith.

Julie arched an eyebrow and stepped closer to him. It was safe to say that Luke was intimidated and completely overwhelmed. Her skin was a really beautiful tan colour that he’d never seen close up and the curls that he’d been analyzing for ages were so much more structured than he’d realized. He smelled her coconut shampoo. Oh my God, he was going to hyperventilate.

“You and the whole class heard what it smelled like for me.”

Luke’s face was so hot and she hadn’t even said anything remotely out of the ordinary. God, pull it together. He heard Alex’s voice calling him a simp in his head. 

“I mean, yeah, I was just wondering… you know, I was just wondering if- “

She cut him off with a toothy grin. 

“You were wondering if it was you.” 

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. Quick, Luke, say something witty! Redeem yourself before she thinks you’re weird. Your whole life has been building up to this moment.

“Well, um. Yeah, I guess.” (Nice save).

Julie giggled under her breath a little. She was biting her tongue between her teeth, eyes crinkled in amusement. He’d appreciate it more if he wasn’t having a mild heart attack.

“You want to know what I smelled?” At his answering nod, she moved closer. “Spearmint gum. You’re constantly chewing it. Cologne. The kind you buy for ten dollars at the drug store. Gryffindor soap. Sweat, because I like athletes. You play quidditch, don’t you?” She smirked when he swallowed loudly. 

Okay, Luke was so fucked. That’s all he could think. She was invading his entire body, his five senses. Julie Molina had fucked him over and ruined him for anyone else. Their faces were getting closer and closer together, like two magnets that would eventually collide.  
Okay, fuck it.

“Guess what I smelled?” Luke’s voice was a little wobbly, but who could blame him. This was probably the biggest moment of his life. There was a pregnant pause. Julie blinked. “Your perfume. Toothpaste. Coconut- ”

And then they were kissing. When Luke retold this story to Alex and Reggie hours later, he described it as “six years building up and then just erupting.” He had dreamt about Julie’s lips since he was eleven. And, God, it felt like the entire universe was created just so that he could kiss her. She was so soft. His nose brushed her cheek. Her fingers found his hair and braided themselves in his scalp. Everything kind of made sense, at that moment. 

The moment was fleeting. They broke apart. Julie’s hands dropped to her sides. They’re awkward teenagers, and Luke’s wet dreams had just been realized; what do you want from them? 

For a moment, Luke thought that maybe he’d misread the entire situation - maybe Julie didn’t feel like that about him - but she smiled (for the billionth time in ten minutes, not that he was complaining) and his worries dissolved. 

“Wanna be partners in potions tomorrow?”

Yeah, Luke Patterson’s love for Julie Molina was a little bit inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> i may have accidentally merged alex's character with owen joyner in this but IDC LOL SIMP ok love u guys


End file.
